Una historia durante la noche
by Guitarra azul
Summary: Lin y Sesshomaru encontraran lo que buscan durante la noche... Universo Alterno... Song fic


Hola, espero que les guste…

Me dejan sus comentarios… o lo que deseen dejar…

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **Una historia durante la noche**

A veces, suceden historias en medio de las calles de una ciudad, unas que pasan casi desapercibidas, pero no para la luna, confidente de todos aquellos que le otorgan sus secretos. La reina de la noche presencia todo lo que ocurre durante su estadía, y en esos momentos, solo puede suspirar al ver como los problemas de las personas se solucionan; dilemas de parejas, huidas, engaños, y demás. Sin embargo, lo que más disfruta, es observar a dos personas perderse en medio de la penumbra y encontrar la luz al final de su estancia. Quizá…la luna sea la causante de muchas vicisitudes durante la oscuridad, o tal vez… lo que sucede… sea el destino o pura casualidad.

 ** _Ella iba caminando sola por la calle  
Pensando "Dios, que complicado es esto del amor"  
Se preguntó así misma cual habrá sido el detalle  
Que seguro Cupido malinterpreto_**

La luna adora las historias, y una de las que más aprecia es la siguiente… Una noche helada, en la que los transeúntes de una gran ciudad se dispersaban a gran velocidad, para alcanzar su transporte, y llegar pronto a casa para ver a su familia, seres queridos y entre otros, una jovencita de piel nívea, que se contrastaba frente a sus rasgos de color contrario, se deslizaba desganada entre el cumulo de personas, al parecer no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues, no le importaba como el gentío la empujaba, o los múltiples insultos que recibía, al ir con la cabeza baja, no veía venir a nadie, y ocasionaba que… sin querer ella pisara a otros. Su larga cabellera azabache provocaba que su rostro se cubriera, y no dejase ver como sus ojos chocolates se empañaban con un par de lágrimas que resbalaban de ellos.

Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de una gabardina negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Solo se podían ver sus botas del mismo color, que se arrastraban al compás de aquella jovencita. La pena que la embargaba, era una muy grande, una de esas en la que el amor interviene para sentir que el mundo se cae justo delante de tus ojos. Todo había empezado en la mañana de aquel día. Recibió una llamada muy sospechosa, detrás del auricular, solo se podía escuchar una voz metálica que le indicaba que debía ir en la tarde a un café, y que en ese lugar, podría ver quien es en realidad su novio. Ella, definitivamente creyó que aquello pudo ser una broma, o quizás, se trató de un número equivocado. El joven con el cual mantenía una relación de más de tres años, era alguien importante para su corazón, pues lo conoció en su primer año de universidad. La de ojos chocolates era su compañera de curso, estudiaban diseño gráfico. Habían realizado varios trabajos en grupo juntos, y otros en pareja, hasta que en una tarde aquel muchacho confesó sus sentimientos y, ella gustosa correspondió. Desde ese instante siempre han estado juntos.

Sin embargo, la pequeña jovencita se caracterizaba por su curiosidad, así que, decidió ir, pero, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pues su amado, no estaría en aquel lugar. Ambos se encontraban en el último año de la escuela, hace unos meses habían decidido vivir juntos, para pronto formalizar su relación, es decir, una argolla, una boda y una luna de miel. Vivían en el departamento del joven, se encontraba en un edificio cercano a la universidad a la que asistían. Él era huérfano, tenía a su hermana, y a nadie más en el mundo. Al contrario de la de ojos chocolate, que estaba sola en la tierra. Se crió en un orfanato, después se independizó, y pudo estudiar.

La relación era como cualquier otra, una en la que pueden existir problemas, pero se pueden arreglar. La jovencita llegó al café que le indicaron, desde fuera se asomó por uno de los ventanales, tenía pensado solo observar e irse, sin embargo, el panorama llegó a cambiar, puesto que, en el lugar, en una de las mesas pudo deslumbrar a su novio, vestía elegante. Le pareció un poco extraño, recordó que en la mañana lo vio salir con una playera y unos jeans. Imaginó que quizá pudo haberse cambiado, al irse, miró como llevaba una maleta bastante grande… durante unos segundos, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, pensó que tal vez esperaba a alguien para una entrevista de trabajo, él quería ya dedicarse al oficio en el que había estudiado, y se hallaba durante varias semanas buscando labor. Era momento de retirarse, no se veía bien el que lo espiase, además, ella confiaba en él, no tenía sentido permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar.

Al retirarse, observó como una señorita de baja estatura, ojos oscuros y cabellera muy rubia, casi llegando al blanco, se acercaba a la mesa en la que su querido novio se hallaba esperando. Solo sacudió su cabeza un instante, y en un pequeño susurro le dio un aliento de suerte a su pareja, pero… de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron, se llevó la mano a la boca, en un intento por no gritar. Ellos se estaban besando. La besaba de la misma forma en la que la besaba a ella. Era una infamia, quería no creer en lo que estaba mirando, pero como no hacerlo, si miras como el amor de tu vida pega sus labios con otra persona que no eres tú.

Se armó de valentía para entrar, quizá… era una mala idea el que ella ingresara, pero no permitiría que alguien continuara burlándose de ella y de sus sentimientos. Al poner un pie dentro de aquel establecimiento, se escuchó como las campanitas de la puerta producían su singular sonido, pronto de sus labios dejó salir el nombre de su novio, a manera de reclamo. - Kohaku. - El muchacho regreso la mirada hacia la puerta en donde permanecía la jovencita, en ese momento sus ojos cafés se llenaron de desconcierto, su rostro solo se descompuso, fue tanto su asombro, que incluso, las pecas en sus mejillas pudieron caerse de la impresión, aunque, eso es solo un decir.

\- Lin, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Fue lo único que pudo decir, en medio del nerviosismo. - Deja que te explique todo. - Lin, no podía seguir en ese lugar, y no quería saber la explicación que tenía Kkohaku para ella, lo que vio no necesitaba una de esas, era fácil suponer lo que ocurría, ella había sido engañada, eso era todo. Su instinto en ese momento fue el de salir corriendo, alejarse muy lejos de allí. Y, así lo hizo, se marchó tan pronto como sus piernas le respondieron. El joven pecoso, trató de salir a detenerla, sin embargo, su acompañante lo detuvo colocándole la mano en el brazo. - Que ni se te ocurra dejarme en este lugar. - La voz de la joven salía seca, e imperativa. - Te dije que debías decirle a cerca de lo nuestro. – Kohaku, solo pudo retomar la compostura, aquello era verdad, Lin para él era una muchacha bella e inteligente, pero durante mucho tiempo, sintió que con ella el futuro no se veía igual al de sus expectativas y metas. Desde hace un tiempo, mantenía una relación clandestina con Kana, una chica a la que había conocido en un pequeño congreso de estudiantes de diseño gráfico, a la que asistió sin Lin. Sabía que ella era la mujer indicada para él, pues sus objetivos eran similares. Los problemas que en ocasiones tenía con Lin, se debían al hecho de que ella prefería trabajar en la ciudad, viajar, conocer personas y lugares, sin embargo, él quería fundar una corporación, hacerse de una fortuna y reconocimiento. Durante unos minutos, sintió un sabor amargo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, pues, debía haberle dicho a Lin. Quizá, para cuando el regresara al departamento, ella se habría marchado, y no sabría nada de la jovencita, tal vez, sería lo mejor, pero en el fondo sabía que le debía una disculpa, una que se la haría llegar personalmente, pasara lo que pasara. Pero por el momento no podía interrumpir su cita, Kana y él se encontraba en negociaciones, con respecto a sus objetivos. Lin no merecía aquel engaño, pero no pudo encontrar el valor para decirle lo que ocurría. Además, Kana accedió a salir con ella, incluso cuando supo que él tenía un compromiso.

Lin corrió y corrió, sin descanso, hasta que sus piernas la hicieron caer. Desde ese preciso momento solo caminaba con desgano, tenía los ojos húmedos, pues no creyó capaz a Kohaku de semejante traición. Cuando ya no pudo caminar más se detuvo justo en medio de un puente, debajo de él pudo ver como la luna llena se reflejaba en el río, las olas difuminaban la figura de la reina de la noche y en esos momentos, observó como las últimas lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua del río. Levantó la mirada al cielo, una estrella fugaz hizo que pensara en lo complicado del amor. No podía entenderlo, ambos habían sido felices durante mucho tiempo, vivían juntos, tenían problemas, que se habían arreglado, o quizás… no, y eso hizo que su amado tomara esa decisión, comprendía que algo entre ellos no podía ser reconciliable, pero eso no le daba derecho a Kohaku a burlarse de ella. ¿Por qué cupido se equivocó? En qué momento ella pidió un mal hombre en su vida.

 ** _El daba como cada noche vueltas en la cama  
Sonó de pronto una canción romántica en la radio  
Quizá fue Michael Bolton quien metió el dedo en la llaga  
Y como le faltaba el sueño fui a buscarlo_**

En un pequeño edificio de departamentos, se podía ver como en uno de ellos se vislumbraba una especie de luz que se desprendía de la ventana. Una muy ligera y tenue que provenía de una lámpara que cuidaba del sueño de un joven alto y fornido, de mirada ámbar y cabello platinado. Daba vueltas en la cama, como si no pudiese encontrar la posición más cómoda para conciliar el sueño. Había permanecido de esa forma durante un mes. Y es que el sueño no venía a él, pues los recuerdos y el saberse humillado no lo dejaban en paz, había algo en él que no podía perdonar y perdonarse para recobrar la paz en su vida y dormir con tranquilidad.

Pero los recuerdos lo invadían noche tras noche. Recordaba a la mujer que lo engañó con la mayor desvergüenza. Una novia de la universidad, con la que estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio. La conoció en el segundo año de la escuela, estaban en la misma facultad, ella estudiaba economía y el otro finanzas, dos almas que convergían con armonía y dicha. Ella era tan parca como él, lo que decía lo hacía con rotundidad y seriedad, precisa en sus acciones, al igual que el platinado.

Él era Sesshomaru Taisho, heredero al imperio de la compañía financiera de su padre. Ella KaguraOnigumo, hija de uno de los socios más importantes del imperio financiero, _Colmillo._ La relación naciente entre los dos, le beneficiaba al padre de ella, Naraku Onigumo. Pues deseaba ser más que solo uno de los socios más importantes. Así, que definitivamente apoyaba completamente el noviazgo de su querida hija.

Por otro lado, los padres de Sesshomaru, tenían sus dudas con respecto a la relación, puesto que, a pesar de que Nraku era un socio, preferían guardar las distancias con aquel sujeto, Inu Taisho, el padre de Sesshomaru, percibía en el padre de Kagura un aire bastante extraño, su hambre de poder y dinero, no le daba buena espina. Además, otros asuntos con el tipo, les daban indicios de sospechas. Pero nada de esto le importaba al heredero.

Recordaba la primera vez que la conoció, una fiesta de la facultad, a las que no solía asistir, pero por insistencia de varios de sus compañeros decidió ceder e ir. La observó bailando junto con sus amigas y otros sujetos, sus ojos borgoña que hacían juego con sus labios rojos intensamente atrayentes. La cabellera negra recogida en un moño, la hacía ver bastante formal, un sueño para él, puesto que decía que la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía no poseían esas características, dignas de quien pronto heredaría un imperio. Un par de salidas juntos en las que pudo darse cuenta que sus objetivos eran similares, y eso podría ser interesante.

Terminaron la carrera, permanecieron juntos dos años más, y al final era el momento de comprometerse. Su compromiso fue anunciado públicamente, aparecieron en los medios. Una pareja de ensueño, sin embargo, no todo fue color de rosa. Todo el sueño se fue derrumbado poco a poco y en estilo dominó frente a los ojos de Sesshomaru. Naraku era investigado por ciertos actos fraudulentos dentro de la compañía. Sesshomaru encontró a Kagura acostándose con uno de los empleados del imperio dentro de la oficina de Naraku. Y por último, este fue llevado preso, puesto que los fraudes por los que se le acusaba, fueron comprobados. La boda y vida de ensueño se había terminado.

Sesshomaru fue humillado de la peor forma, y al igual que fue un boom en los medios con los del compromiso, también se encargaron de popularizar el engaño al cual fue expuesto. Decidió por cuenta propia salir de casa y vivir lejos por un largo tiempo. Descansaría de aquello que lo dejó por los suelos, quizá… debía levantarse como siempre lo había hecho, pero en ese momento supo que algo andaba mal, lo ocurrido le dejó una especie de hueco que no lo dejaba respirar. Tal vez… se había equivocado en algo… no lo sabía, pero ese retiro le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, durante ese mes, solo había conseguido perder el sueño. Las noches de insomnio se habían convertido en algo cotidiano para él. Esa noche había sido una tortura para él, pues hace exactamente un mes ocurrió aquella humillación. Tal vez… si encendía la radio podría encontrar una estación en la que trataran algún tema de interés o uno lo suficientemente aburrido para poder quedarse dormido. Buscó y buscó en la radio, pero… solo consiguió encontrarse con una canción que le recordaba a Kagura, era su canción, ella lo decía así, pues fue la que escucharon en su primera cita formal.

Encender el aparato, sol atrajo los recuerdos del pasado e hizo que la llaga se abriera aún más. No podía soportarlo, así que, en un arranque de furia tomó a la radio y la estrelló con fuerza contra una de las paredes de su habitación. El pequeño dispositivo se quebró en mil pedazos que se esparcieron por el suelo de la recámara de Sesshomaru, no podía contener más toda esa ira, sus manos solo se crisparon frente a su rostro, tenía el impulso de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza, sin embargo, se contuvo. No era momento de rabietas en las que arrojaba cosas, quizá podía destruir todo en el departamento, pero eso no solucionaría nada… él no era así, todo su raciocinio se había esfumado, y no comprendía el porqué de ello.

Necesitaba algo más, las respuestas no estaban en esa habitación, y mucho menos en ese momento. Decidió que quizá… si salía a dar una vuelta podría relajarse un poco y recuperar todo el juicio que se desvanecía con él, conformen transcurrían los días. Se vistió con una camisa, jeans y chaleco y con el frió que invadía la ciudad, sería mejor llevar una gabardina.

Salió del departamento. Podía ir en su vehículo, pero era mejor caminar… Recorrió la ciudad a pie. No sabía adonde se dirigía, solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que en ese momento le invadían el cuerpo. Llegó hasta un puente en el que pudo relajarse un instante, pues el río que se hallaba debajo se movía al compás del viento, el sonido de las pequeñas olas que se producían lo relajaban.

Después de varios minutos en los que solo se encontraba él y la profunda soledad de ese lugar, una muchacha se asentó en medio del puente, pudo observar como las lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos. Veía como contemplaba el cielo, pero lo interesante de aquello, fue que pudo identificar que aquella joven poseía el mismo pesar que él.

 ** _Los dos estaban caminando en el mismo sentido  
Y no hablo de la dirección errante de sus pasos  
El la miró, ella contestó con un suspiro  
Y el Universo conspiró para abrazarlos_**

La verdad, él no quería continuar en ese lugar, aunque aquella jovencita podría necesitar algo de él. Sesshomaru decidió que era momento de retirarse, las respuestas que necesitaba no las podría hallar en medio de ese puente. No quería irse por donde llegó, debía continuar por su camino, sin importar que pasara al lado de la joven de ojos chocolate. Esta última, se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más, por un momento sintió una especie de conexión con aquel hombre, pero debía retirarse, el camino más cerca de casa era ir por donde el hombre de cabello platinado se encontraba, no le afectaría en nada el pasar junto a él.

La luna veía como dos almas compatibles e dirigían al mismo lugar, sin embargo, necesitaban de un empujón para no desaprovechar la oportunidad de encontrar lo que requerían en ese momento. Lin se dirigía a Sesshomaru, y él a ella. Pasaron justo, uno a lado del otro. Él pudo observar más detenidamente lo hermosa que era., lo bello de sus facciones. Pero era momento de marcharse. Lin lo vio y solo pudo reconocer lo atractivo de aquel hombre, pero, ante todo miró que sufría, quizá necesitara de alguien, pero ella no estaba en condiciones de ser una buena samaritana. Se le escapó un suspiro, él la vio fijamente… Lin tropezó con sus propios pies, antes de caer, Sesshomaru la tomó entre sus brazos, y en ese momento por alguna razón desconocida, supieron que no podían estar lejos el uno del otro.

 ** _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna  
Se convierten en amantes al compás  
De esa extraña melodía, que algunos llaman destino  
Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad_**

No sabían quién era el otro, eran completamente extraños. Sin embargo, no podían dejar de abrazarse, y en ese momento un impulso eléctrico hizo que Lin se parara sobre las puntas de sus pies, dirigiendo sus labios a los de Sesshomaru, que buscaban los de Lin. Él era bastante alto con respecto a la jovencita de ojos chocolate, por lo que tuvo que agacharse… Sus labios se encontraron e iniciaron una danza de la que solo la falta de aire pudo separarlos.

La luna, solo ayudó a esos dos a encontrarse, sin embargo, varios llaman a ese tipo de situaciones inesperadas e inexplicables, obras del destino, o son solo casualidades de la vida, que suelen ocurrir, no con frecuencia, pero suceden cuando deben hacerlo.

 ** _Y él le pregunto al oído  
"Mi amor, ¿dónde estabas?  
Durante todo el tiempo que yo te busque"  
Ella le contesto "Lo siento, es que estuve ocupada"  
Aunque para serte sincera, ahora no entiendo en que_**

Al dejar de besarse apasionadamente, solo supieron separarse… se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes en los que admiraban la belleza del otro, una belleza física y espiritual. Al paso de unos instantes… Lín separó sus labios para decir su nombre en un tenue susurro, el cual Sesshomaru correspondió al decir su nombre propio, una presentación, en la cual solo requerían decir en una sola palabra sus nombres.

Al escuchar, el uno la voz del otro, solo se estremecieron al conocer a fondo el alma del contrario. Sesshomaru, solo pudo apegarla más a su pecho, de forma posesiva, lo cual Lin pudo percibir, se sentía protegida, en las nubes… Sesshomaru acercó su boca al oído de la joven… - Lin, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? - El peli plata creyó que ella estaba destinada para él desde siempre, pero por alguna razón, se mantuvo lejos de sus pasos. - Estuve ocupada… - Lin pudo decir algo coherente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el engaño de Kohaku. - Sabes, ahora… no sé en qué… - Lín supo que no podía dejar ir a Sesshomaru, estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre.

 ** _La noche se hizo día, pero no se fue la luna  
Se quedó a verlos apoyada en el hombro del sol  
Alúmbrales con fuerza, brilla todo el día  
Y cuando llegue la noche, yo sellare su pasión_**

La noche fue larga para ambos en un principio, pero transcurrió con velocidad al mirarse… De pronto, empezó a amanecer… Y, ellos seguían allí abrazados… De repente, la oscuridad se hizo presente, y no se debía a que la noche había llegado… Un eclipse se suscitaba en la ciudad. La luna conmovida por la historia de esos dos, prefirió quedarse y junto al sol observar como dos almas pueden estar juntas gracias al amor… la luna y el sol se amaban y cada cierto tiempo, a pesar de la lejanía, se juntaban para disfrutar de su cariño y el de los humanos.

El sol y la luna debían despedirse, la reina de la noche, pidió a su amado permanecer radiante todo el día, para que la pareja pudiese permanecer feliz, hasta que ella se hiciera presente y sellar su amor para siempre.

 ** _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna  
Se convierten en amantes al compás  
De esa extraña melodía, que algunos llaman destino  
Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad_**

El día siguió su curso… Lin volvió a casa, al departamento de Kohaku, tomó sus cosas se marchó junto a Sesshomaru… El, ahora ex novio de Lin, los observó juntos…se le hizo un tanto extraño, mirarla con el tipo platinado, pero sería mejor no preguntar, a pesar de lo ocurrido, él quería mucho a Lin, se merecía ser feliz, y al verla, pudo deslumbrar un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que no había visto nunca… Quizá, había encontrado la felicidad, una que él no podía darle… estaba feliz por ella.

Lin no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría, pero… a pesar de todo, estaba segura de lo que hacía… Sesshoaru la invitó a su casa, luego de una pequeña conversación en la que el uno supo la historia de agonía del otro. Sesshomaru encontró el amor, uno verdadero, uno que no beneficia a nadie, además de a él y a su alma. Lin supo que esta vez cupido hizo un mejor trabajo que el anterior… era momento de un nuevo inicio uno en el que ambos serían felices… y que el único objetivo en común seria ese… el de amarse y ser completamente felices…

Se conocerían con el tiempo, aunque sentían que ya sabían todo del otro… una primera cita estaba a punto de empezar… luego de asearse, comer, y hablar…

La noche cayó una vez más… y… solo pudieron regresar al lugar que los juntó… por algún motivo al tomarse de las manos, solo pudieron danzar… el uno con el otro… y, a pesar de que los miraban no podían detenerse… las personas creían que en realidad debían estar muy enamorados para hacer algo como eso en público… pero así es el amor… te lleva a cosas y situaciones tan extrañas, que solo puedes confiar en la magia que posee.

 ** _Y bailan sin que les importe nada, que suceda alrededor  
Y bailan y la gente que les miran va creyendo en el amor_**

 ** _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna  
Se convierten en amantes al compás  
De esa extraña melodía, que algunos llaman destino  
Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad_**

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
